


Can't

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation ends much differently than Harry was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not write a sequel. Depends on if anyone likes it well enough to continue.
> 
> Inspired by Louis' tweet I saw circulating on Tumblr...

He stays quiet when he first sees the tweet. He doesn’t say a word about it. Not until later that week when he’s lying in the hotel bed staring up at the ceiling as Louis slides out of the bed and begins to pull his pants and trousers on.  
“Did you have to do that, Lou?”  
Louis doesn’t even look back at him, just continues to keep dressing. Harry swallows hard to try and rid himself of the lump burning in his throat.  
Harry can see his band mate, his best friend, and his secret lover, sigh and run both hands through his hair in frustration.  
“I did what I thought was best,” Louis finally breaks the silence; Harry wishes he hadn’t said anything. “I am happy. We don’t need to entertain the fans like we have been anymore. All the secrets and lies, I just can’t do it anymore.”  
Harry sits up in the bed, the sheets falling to pool around his waist. “What are you saying?”  
Carefully, Louis twists as so he can look him. The look he gives him makes Harry’s stomach knot uncomfortably. He wants this conversation to be over, to just take Louis by the hand and wrestle him back under the covers until they’re both breathless and laughing. But with this look, he can tell that won’t be happening.  
“You’re my best friend, always will be. And that’s all you can be to me,” Harry can hear the tremor in the older boys voice and he shakes his head, his dark mused curls falling into his face. Even as his eyes start to burn and his vision he refuses to cry. He wants to be mad and angry and furious right now.   
“How could you,” Harry’s voice cracks at the end and Louis is reaching for his hand on the bed but he yanks it away before he can even touch him. Louis’ shoulders slumps and he pulls his hand away and stands, stuffing his pockets into his trouser pockets awkwardly.  
Louis looks guilty and sad and his nose is starting to get pink and blotchy, like he’s holding back tears too. Finally he whispers a faint, “I’m so sorry.”  
“Liar,” The younger brunette snaps and Louis flinches like he’s been slapped. Harry turns his head away from him, biting his lower lip hard to try and stop it from trembling.  
The sound of his band mate moving away from him makes him turn his head back. He catches a last glimpse of his back before the hotel door clicks shut, and he’s gone.  
Harry stares at the door, dumbstruck by what just by transpired.  
His breathing becomes shaky, his whole body trembling.   
He’s naked and is deliciously sore. But he’s in the double size bed that’s now cold on the other side that still smells like Harry.  
He feels so lost and broken. And the one person he would turn to when he feels like this is the one who made him feel like this, the one who just walked out the door and gave up on them. He feels hollow.  
Harry flops back onto the bed and drapes an arm over his eyes to try and stop the flow of hot heavy tears and begins to try and pick up the pieces of his heart.   
Without Louis.


End file.
